<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授權翻譯】The Best Thirty Dollars Ever Spent by rubylee2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105631">【授權翻譯】The Best Thirty Dollars Ever Spent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017'>rubylee2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Humorous Ending, Jaytim - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M, Maid Costume, Sort of? - Freeform, batfamily groupchat, too smutty to be fluff and too fluffy to be smut, 中文翻譯, 傑森寵提姆, 傑森穿女僕裝, 提姆心滿意足, 搞笑, 照片, 雖然可能被打哈哈哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake對Tiktok的喜愛對於處在他這個年齡的男孩來說是很正常的。通常情況下，他不會參與任何的潮流。然而，在“男孩穿女僕裝”的潮流開始流行之後，他意識到他需要說服Jason試一試。就一次。為了科學。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授權翻譯】The Best Thirty Dollars Ever Spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727916">The Best Thirty Dollars Ever Spent</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancejinx/pseuds/renaissancejinx">renaissancejinx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者：<br/>有一天當我開車去上班時想到了這個點子，回到家後，我一口氣把它寫了下來。我需要看到這個故事被寫下來。希望你喜歡！</p><p>譯者：<br/>本篇為中文翻譯版本<br/>機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文閱讀並留下評論。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“絕對不行。” Jason堅定地咆哮著。Tim大聲歎了口氣，然後在床上側著身子，把頭放在Jason的大腿上。</p><p> </p><p>“為什麼不－? ”Tim抱怨著聳了聳肩。他在床上橫躺著並輕輕地踢了一腳，兩腳之間還揉動著被子。</p><p> </p><p>“因為這很愚蠢，也很丟臉，我不會這麼做。” Jason咆哮著，他看著手機而沒有看向Tim。</p><p> </p><p>“求你了? ”Tim問道，試圖軟化自己的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>“踩過我不死的身體吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你看起來一定會很好看，所有在tiktok上的男孩穿起來都很性感! ”</p><p> </p><p>“我不—” Jason說，突然，他從手機上轉移視線，低頭看著坐在他腿上的年輕人，好像他現在才突然開始聽他說話。“等等，你為什麼用手機看別人? ” Jason問。他有時有一點佔有欲，但從來沒有讓Tim生氣。Tim理解這是一種關心的方式，並且知道如果他告訴Jason他的佔有欲太強，他就會退縮。有時候，有人如此強烈地聲稱你是他們的，這種感覺很好。尤其是像Jason這麼有魅力的人。</p><p> </p><p>“他們只是出現在我的”推薦給你”的頁面上，你知道我只會看著你。”Tim說，嘴角微微咧開，放鬆地笑著，讓Jason知道他沒有什麼可擔心的。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道這些話大多數是什麼意思。”出於幽默，Jason故意以一種單調的聲音說道。幾個月來，Tim一直試圖說服他接受tiktok，主要是因為他厭倦了向他解釋 tiktok的流行，但在這方面他並不是很成功。Jason並沒有真正理解整個 tiktok 的事情，但是他很喜歡Tim通常發給他的那些。</p><p> </p><p>“基本上，我無法控制自己是否能看到它們。但這並不重要，重要的是，”Tim停頓了一下，深吸了一口氣，好像是在準備大聲尖叫。“求你了！你要我做什麼我就做什麼，Jay! ”Tim抱怨著，在Jason的膝蓋上扭動著。</p><p> </p><p>“Tim，讓我把話說清楚。你可以在接下來的一年裡每天給我口交兩次，但我還是不願意。”</p><p> </p><p>“那接下來的兩年如何? ”Tim半開玩笑地跟他討價還價。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，好吧，我不想這麼做，我想儘量保持禮貌，但你逼我這麼做。”Tim說，他的聲音聽起來既頑皮又故意夾雜著喘息聲。然後他坐了起來，解開腳上的毯子，爬到Jason的屁股上。他把膝蓋插進他的兩腿間，微塌下肩膀並撅起下嘴唇。除了一條緊身平角內褲外，他身上只穿著一件Jason的毛衣，那件衣服對他來說太大了，袖子剛剛好到指尖末端。他可以感覺到Jason的睡褲搭在他的大腿上方。“求你了，Jason，為了我? ”Tim故意用一種討人喜愛的語調問道，同時眨動著他的眼睫毛。 </p><p> </p><p>“不，Tim，這對我沒用。” Jason說，他的頭轉過去，不看Tim，而看向房間的另一邊。沒有多少人能說服Jason去做他不想做的事，但是Tim？他是宇宙中唯一一個如果他說跳，Jason會考慮問多高的人。特別是Tim正穿著他的衣服的時候。他真的很喜歡Tim穿他的衣服。 </p><p> </p><p>“你確定嗎？那你為什麼不看著我？你就不能至少為我這麼做嗎？看看我? ”Tim問道，身子前傾，一根細長的手指放在Jason的下巴上。Jason迅速瞟了他一眼，然後轉過頭去。然而，Tim非常清楚這對他來說還不夠，他用手指從Jason下巴的一邊輕滑到另一邊，然後慢慢地試圖轉動那個男人的頭。Jason反抗了一秒鐘，但是後來還是允許Tim將他的頭轉了過來。</p><p> </p><p>“那兒。現在高興了吧？我正在找。” Jason簡潔地說。Jason還沒有說完，Tim就伸出雙臂摟住他，頭輕靠在Jason的脖子上磨擦著。</p><p> </p><p>“有你在身邊，我總是很開心。Tim靠著Jason的鎖骨說道。這些話輕柔而熱烈地觸碰著他的皮膚，讓Jason的脊背發涼。Jason感受到另一個人的呼吸輕觸他的皮膚，他的肩膀放鬆了。他伸出手，撥弄著Tim的頭髮，手指時不時穿梭其中，並撥弄著長髮的末端。Jason向前傾了傾身子，吻了吻Tim的頭頂，微笑著埋進他的發間，聞著他那瓶椰子味洗髮水的香味。Tim的臉埋在Jason的肌膚上，笑了笑，他知道他已經得到了他。他從Jason的肩膀上抬出頭來，只露出一隻眼睛和嘴角。“拜託，Jay？這會讓我很開心。”</p><p> </p><p>Jason沉浸在Tim柔和的香味中，指尖柔滑的頭髮讓他分心。他不想答應。他真的不想。他身體的每一個合乎邏輯的部位都試圖阻止他，但是他聽不到他們的聲音，因為Tim的氣味在他的鼻間徘徊，他的神經突觸被點燃了。最後，他崩潰了。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。” Jason氣急敗壞地說，Tim太擅長說服他去做他想做的事了。Tim把手從Jason身上挪開，看著他，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容。“我來吧。只要在亞馬遜上訂購這該死的東西就行了吧，我已經在做了。” Jason假裝脾氣暴躁，卻想念起Tim頭髮的氣味。當他這樣說的時候，Tim的笑容消失了，他的嘴角歪向一邊，帶著一種滑稽的罪惡感。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，關於這個...... ”Tim迂回地說道。然後他在Jason的大腿上滾了一圈，下了床，走到壁櫥前，從地板上拿出一個白色的亞馬遜盒子。“我差不多已經這麼做了! ”Tim舉起盒子，臉上帶著一種浮誇的、大大的笑容。然後Tim把那個已經打開的盒子放在床上，拿出一套黑色的女僕短裝，上面繫著一條白色的圍裙。</p><p> </p><p>“我甚至不感到驚訝。” Jason面無表情地說。然後他轉身下床，然後停下來，眯著眼睛看著Tim。“如果我這麼做了，將不會留下任何證據。否則我就不是這間公寓裡唯一的死人了。明白了嗎? ”</p><p> </p><p>“成交！耶！謝謝你，謝謝、謝謝、謝謝、謝謝、謝謝! ”Tim跑到Jason身邊，用雙臂環抱著他。</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“這真是......短。” Jason在浴室門後說道。他試圖把裙子的末端再往下拉一點，這件僅僅到他的大腿上方。Tim早知道會是這樣，他可能有意無意的訂購了一個對Jason來說太小的尺寸。只是為了以防萬一，若他不能說服Jason穿上，他還是可以自己穿。或者，以防萬一他確實說服了他穿。</p><p> </p><p>Tim擺弄著他的手機，試圖用一種Jason看不到的方式把它收藏起來。他沒有打算分享他計畫拍攝的照片，但是他確實想為自己拍一張，因為他不確定他是否能夠說服Jason再穿一次。另外，能夠有一張他男朋友穿著女僕服裝的照片也許是外出任務時不錯的選擇。你知道的，就是那些有私人房間的。  </p><p> </p><p>“這是應該的！這是一套’性感的女僕服裝’，而不是一套’保守的管家服’！現在出來讓我看看! ”Tim呼喊著，同時一直盯著手機。一旦他安排好了，他就確保一定要錄下來，計畫之後再從影片中截圖。</p><p> </p><p>“呃......真的有必要戴頭帶嗎? ” Jason問道，並使貓耳朵頭帶末端的一個鈴鐺叮噹作響。 </p><p> </p><p>“特別有必要! 現在過來! ”Tim說，他站好位置，避免擋住攝影機。</p><p> </p><p>“上帝啊，你真沒耐心，”Jason終於開了門。他站在門口看著他的男朋友。Tim大張著嘴站在那裡，嘴角不斷上揚，喘息聲清晰可聞。至少可以說，那套女僕裝穿在Jason身上顯得更漂亮了。廉價的黑色布料緊貼著他的胸膛，他的吻痕在布料的邊緣延伸。事實上，手臂處也幾乎要爆開了。這條裙子比Tim原先想像的要短很多，這小號的尺寸甚至僅僅到Jason的大腿上方，布料被拉長到甚至可以顯現出大腿肌肉的輪廓。Tim的眼睛在Jason的兩腿之間停留了一秒鐘，那裡的布料比其他任何地方都拉得更緊，突出了他男朋友令人印象深刻的長度。當他看著它的時候，他感到他的胃在顫抖。有那麼一瞬間，他想知道他裡面穿的是什麼，直到他感覺到內褲彈性纖維的阻力，才想起他該說些話了。 </p><p> </p><p>有好幾分鐘，Tim幾乎感到無法呼吸，“哇。你看起來，哇。”他終於憋出一些話來。他能感覺到自己的臉開始熱起來了。Jason抓了抓脖子後方，把眼神從Tim身上移開，當他舉起手臂時，衣服感覺就要撕裂了。而當他發現裙子也開始上升時，他迅速地放下手臂，那一瞬間露出來的部分肌膚回答了Tim他早前對於洋裝底下穿著的疑問。</p><p> </p><p>“謝謝。現在我可以把這破玩意兒脫下來了嗎? ” Jason問，對於在他的男朋友面前如此穿著感到羞恥，他知道這很愚蠢，但還是忍不住。</p><p> </p><p>“等一下！你只要穿上就行了！你看起來...... ”Tim終於感覺到他的臉變得通紅。“很性感，”他不敢直視Jason的眼睛。“先別脫下來。”最後，Tim懇求道，然後他的聲音漸漸變小了。Jason頑皮地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“性感? ” Jason問道，聲音有些靦腆。“Tim Drake，這讓你興奮了嗎? ”  Jason用一種戲弄的口吻問道。Tim覺得他的臉越來越熱。Jason開始慢慢地向他走來，當他走過來的時候，女僕裝裙擺的擺動只是使Tim的大腦變得更加空白。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……這個......嗯…… ”Tim抓著脖子後方試圖想起任何他所知道的字詞。他覺得自己在 SAT 得到的750分沒有任何用處，因為他想不起來任何一個。</p><p> </p><p>“如果是的話，我可以幫忙。” Jason走近那個年輕的男人說道。他把身子湊近Tim的耳朵，把一根手指放進Tim內褲的一角。“畢竟侍奉是女僕的職責。”Jason低聲耳語，Tim耳邊那炙熱的呼吸順著他的脊椎往下擴散，他覺得內褲裡的阻力越來越強。</p><p> </p><p>“你……嗯……你非常專注於你的…嗯…工作。”Tim說，試圖匹配Jason的性感，但還是被Jason手指在皮膚上的感覺分散了注意力。Jason總是比他性感。Tim將其歸咎於年齡差距。Jason得意地笑了，把手指拿出來，抓住腰帶，把Tim拉近了一點。Tim可以透過女僕裝感覺到Jason的老二正抵在他的大腿上，他提起呼吸。“坐到床上去，你會看到到底有多專注。”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>當Tim第一次看到Jason穿著女僕裝的時候，他就已經想到了這件事，而在經過了那個晚上之後？他當下就已經決定，那是有史以來他花過最值得的30美元。永遠。 </p><p> </p><p>他們吃完後，Tim驅趕睡意。他一直等到確定Jason睡著了才爬到壁櫥前。他悄悄地打開並把手機從支撐它的位置拿了出來。然後他停止了錄影，確保音量一直降低，因為裡面肯定有一些......巨大的聲音，然後從頭開始滑。一旦他找到了一個拍攝到的Jason的清晰鏡頭，他就把影片的其餘部分刪除。為了安全起見。</p><p> </p><p>Tim看著螢幕上Jason的照片，微笑著看著這個美麗的男人，驚歎於像Jason這樣的男人竟然選擇了像他這樣的人。Tim不會撒謊—有這麼一個有魅力的男人想和他在一起，這絕對是一種自尊心的提升。一小部分的他想向全世界誇耀Jason有多漂亮，Tim是多麼的幸運能擁有他。突然，他有了一個想法，但他知道這是一個壞主意。</p><p> </p><p>他看了看設在手機角落的時鐘，淩晨3點34分，然後又看了看照片。這個想法潛伏在他的腦海裡，鼓勵他去做。Tim知道他不能告訴全世界，主要是因為他喜歡他的生活，但是他知道他想展示給別人看。這是千載難逢的機會，他不能做唯一一個看到的人。</p><p> </p><p>很快的，他跳到手機裡的簡訊上，開始篩選。他看了看那些連絡人的照片應該在的地方，然而只有灰色的字母出現，因為他真的不擅長給人們放照片，於是他開始篩選那些簡訊。他沒有看那些人的名字，只看信件，主要是因為他知道他經常給誰發訊息，部分是因為他筋疲力盡，不想閱讀每個人的名字。他知道他不能把它寄給Bart，因為他不能為他的生活保守秘密。他想到了Cassie，但後來又覺得，不管關係有多親密，把現任男友不體面的的照片發給前女友可能不是個好主意。</p><p> </p><p>最後，他選擇了Steph，相信她可以保守秘密，而且她也會很感激他讓Jason穿上它。Tim滾動著他的簡訊，找到了那個大大的灰色的S，然後把照片發了出去，沒有任何說明，也沒有看其他的訊息。當做完這件事後，他回到床上，癱倒在上面，搖晃著投入Jason的臂彎中，然後睡著了。</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>隔天，Tim在Jason之前醒來，他很快就會對此心存感激。在揉了揉眼皮後，他伸手去拿放在床頭櫃上的手機。在他的螢幕上，11:45的數字鮮明地顯示，下面是一連串蝙蝠家庭群組發來的訊息，Dick把這個群命名為“有Daddy Issues的孤兒”，而且不讓任何人改變。</p><p> </p><p>Tim打開手機，點擊了app。然後他注意到在群組旁邊那個巨大的、熟悉的、灰色的S，他感覺到自己的胃在下沉。這是他第一次注意到旁邊還有一些小字母，而前一天晚上他還沒有注意到。他焦急地點了進去，滾動到聊天的最上方，看到了Jason穿著女僕裝的照片，照片裡的女僕裝在晚上12點看起來甚至比下午12點時更短。</p><p> </p><p>他合理的推斷，昨晚在他疲憊中，他把群組及自己和Steph的簡訊搞混了，因為他們倆都有灰色的字母 s。他曾短暫地考慮過離開公寓、偽造他的死亡，在歐洲中部當牧羊人，但是他認為Jason仍然可以在那裡找到他。他死定了。他緊張地翻閱著朋友們發來的訊息。</p><p> </p><p>Dick-face:天哪，腿不錯，Jason。</p><p> </p><p>Steph: 是的，他們三個都是，基督啊，Tim，你還好嗎</p><p> </p><p>Dick-face: 我想我們現在知道為什麼他們叫你小紅帽了。YIKES。</p><p> </p><p>BG: 好吧，我永遠不會忘記這件事。</p><p> </p><p>Duke: 絕對，呃，讓人難以忘記。</p><p> </p><p>Cass: ......</p><p> </p><p>惡魔崽子: 真的嗎? Todd? 我已經預料到Drake會這麼做，但是你? 你怎麼能這麼愚蠢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tim嚇壞了，他把手機放在床頭櫃上，臉埋進雙手。他從來沒有這麼丟臉過，只能慶倖自己沒有把這個也傳到Bruce在的群組裡。</p><p> </p><p>接下來的整個下午，他都在等待Jason醒來，徒勞地試圖在公寓裡做一些瑣碎的事情，或者處理一個案子，但最終發現自己分心了，一直等待著那最終時刻，他會被Jason從後面掐住喉嚨窒息，或者猛不防地被射中頭部的那一刻。最後，他聽到了從他臥室傳來的吼叫聲。</p><p> </p><p>“Timothy Jackson Drake! ”中間名。他有麻煩了。大麻煩。也許成為第二個死去的羅賓(dead Robin)並不如他所想像到那麼糟糕，離紅羅賓(Red Robin)只有兩個字母的距離。Tim轉向他的臥室，Jason站在那裡，眼裡充滿了純粹的怒火，Tim在很長時間裡一直以為這是他的正常表情，但事實證明，這次更糟。</p><p> </p><p>Tim不知道接下來會發生什麼，除了這個事實：第一，這會很痛。第二，這仍然是他有史以來花得最值得的30美元。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原作者：<br/>感謝閱讀! 希望你喜歡它，並發現結局有什麼幽默的地方！</p><p>譯者：<br/>希望大家喜歡這篇文!<br/>如果有任何翻譯錯誤請跟我說，我會改正，謝謝。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>